


Disfuncionalmente perfectos

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Derek is less emotionally constipated, M/M, deputy!Derek, librarian!Stiles, stiles is adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se ven, Derek tiene 21 años y Stiles 15. Dicho encuentro marcará el futuro de ambos.</p><p>[...]</p><p><i>Especial</i>. Derek se pregunta en qué sentido hasta que siente una mirada sobre él, quemándole. Cuando levanta la propia y se topa con la dorada y limpia del chico, aguanta la respiración. A su lado el Sheriff hace lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de que a la misma vez está apretando su hombro, quizá con demasiada fuerza.<br/>A los pocos minutos Stiles parece cansarse y se enfoca de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento, y Derek siente que puede volver a respirar. John Stilinski carraspea para captar su atención.</p><p>-Es la primera vez que le veo hacer eso -le oye decir en voz baja.- Nunca... nunca mira directamente a los ojos.</p><p>Derek se fija entonces en el continuo pero ligero balanceo del cuerpo del chico, en cómo su mano izquierda se mueve espasmódicamente mientras dibuja con la otra, en sus ojos incapaces de permanecer fijos en un solo punto del folio, en su boca moviéndose ligeramente como si estuviese hablando aunque ningún sonido sale de ella...</p><p>-Es autista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Publico de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, así que espero que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola.
> 
> Un abrazo.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota importante: No todas las personas que padecen autismo (también llamado Síndrome de Asperger) presentan el mismo comportamiento. Me informé y hay muchos casos distintos, diferentes grados de autismo... El de Stiles en cuestión no es de los fuertes.   
> Pido disculpas si meto la pata en algún momento.

[ ](http://s1226.beta.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Montajes%20historias/Oneshot_SterekAU2_Cover_zps03594305.jpg.html)

La primera vez que se ven, Derek tiene 21 años y Stiles 15. Dicho encuentro marcará el futuro de ambos.

 

El timbre suena un par de veces hasta que el Sheriff abre la puerta. Derek espera del otro lado, visiblemente incómodo. Cuando la puerta se abre su postura cambia a una más recta y respetuosa, saca las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y extiende la derecha a modo de saludo.

-¿Sheriff Stilinski? Soy...

-Derek Hale, lo sé -el hombre estrecha su mano casi inmediatamente.- Pasa.

Obedece, pero ni siquiera piensa en adentrarse más cuando se ve prácticamente arrastrado hasta el salón. Allí ve a un chico con el pelo rapado al tres -el cual no debe tener más de 14 o 15 años- sentado en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesa de café, haciendo lo que parece un dibujo en un folio.  
Enseguida el Sheriff hace las presentaciones.

-Derek, este es Stiles, mi hijo. Él es... un tanto especial -a Derek no se le pasa por alto el deje de tristeza con que el hombre lo dice.

_Especial_. Derek se pregunta en qué sentido hasta que siente una mirada sobre él, quemándole. Cuando levanta la propia y se topa con la dorada y limpia del chico, aguanta la respiración. A su lado el Sheriff hace lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de que a la misma vez está apretando su hombro, quizá con demasiada fuerza.  
A los pocos minutos Stiles parece cansarse y se enfoca de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento, y Derek siente que puede volver a respirar. John Stilinski carraspea para captar su atención.

-Es la primera vez que le veo hacer eso -le oye decir en voz baja.- Nunca... nunca mira directamente a los ojos.

Derek se fija entonces en el continuo pero ligero balanceo del cuerpo del chico, en cómo su mano izquierda se mueve espasmódicamente mientras dibuja con la otra, en sus ojos incapaces de permanecer fijos en un solo punto del folio, en su boca moviéndose ligeramente como si estuviese hablando aunque ningún sonido sale de ella...

-Es autista.

La palabra provoca un pequeño vuelco en su corazón. Duele. Y Derek no puede estar más confuso al respecto.

-¿Podrías quedarte un minuto con él mientras voy a buscarte esos apuntes? Se suponía que su amigo Scott vendría, pero se está retrasando y yo...

-No hay problema -le corta Derek.- Esperaré aquí.

El hombre parece vacilar, pero finalmente se da por vencido y asiente con la cabeza mientras palmea su espalda.

-Te lo agradezco. Sólo... asegúrate de no tocarle. No lleva demasiado bien el contacto físico si no es con Scott, la madre de este, o conmigo.

Derek le echa un rápido vistazo al chico. Este parece tranquilo y hasta feliz, haciendo lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

\- No se preocupe. Simplemente le vigilaré.

En el momento en que el Sheriff abandona la sala, Stiles palmea en el suelo justo a su lado. Derek frunce el ceño, extrañado. El chico vuelve a palmear entonces -esta vez con más fuerza-, y el movimiento de su mano derecha contra el papel se vuelve algo violento.

-¿Qué... ?

-Azul -dice Stiles, quedándose quieto de repente (aunque sus ojos no paran de moverse), como esperando.

En un principio Derek parece no entender, pero poco después cae en la cuenta de que le está pidiendo que se siente a su lado y que le dé una de sus ceras.  
Con paso cansino -cauteloso, en realidad- camina hasta donde está y se sienta, teniendo cuidado de no tocarle. Luego saca la cera azul de entre las otras y la sostiene frente a su cara. Enseguida Stiles vuelve a moverse inquieto, pero niega con la cabeza.

-Pinta -con la mano libre desliza por la superficie de la mesa uno de esos dibujos que ya están hechos y que sólo necesitas colorear. Derek no dibuja desde que tenía 4 o 5 años, pero piensa que no debe de ser tan terrible volverlo a probar. 

Suspirando, se gira hacia la hoja y la mira como si quisiese hacerla desaparecer. Al oír un pequeño bufido gira la cara para enfrentarse nuevamente a esos ojos del demonio. Siente que su garganta se seca y no puede articular ningún sonido.  
Tampoco Stiles habla. Simplemente coge la mano de Derek que sostiene la cera azul y la lleva hasta el dibujo, como guiándole. Derek nota la mano pequeña, delicada y cálida del chico, y se estremece. Nunca le ha pasado algo así.  
Eso le asusta.  
Por ese motivo no vuelve a pasar por la casa del Sheriff en mucho tiempo.

**||~0~||**

La segunda vez que se ven Derek ya es ayudante del Sheriff y ha oído que su hijo está trabajando en la Biblioteca. Como siente curiosidad por ver cómo se desenvuelve este -no va a admitir que está algo preocupado-, un día se pasa por allí.

 

Al entrar lo primero que ve es a Stiles tras el mostrador atendiendo a varios clientes. Estos parecen más que satisfechos con su trabajo y se deshacen en sonrisas. A su lado, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos de cachorro rodea sus hombros con un brazo. Stiles no parece ni un poquito incómodo ante el contacto, por lo que Derek deduce casi al instante que se trata de su amigo Scott.

Cuando se quiere dar cuenta sus pies le han llevado hasta allí y Scott le está mirando algo alarmado al verle con el uniforme.

-¿Ocurre algo, agente... ?

Y tal vez Derek esté siendo algo borde, pero sólo tiene ojos para Stiles, quien parece estar clasificando unos libros.

-Hola, Stiles. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Derek Hale -responde enseguida el chico, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero es más como un movimiento nervioso que no pasa desapercibido para su amigo.- ¿Quieres algún libro?

Derek parece algo confuso al principio, pero sabe que no debería estarlo. Está en una Biblioteca, después de todo.

-Tengo libros sobre lobos.

-¿Qué? -ahora sí que está confundido.

-Libros sobre lobos, y documentales. Documentales en DVD -sus ojos casi dorados se pasean por el mostrador, como buscando algo que hacer.- También tenemos en VHS, pero ya nadie los pide... ¿Tú quieres uno?

-No... tengo reproductor VHS en casa.

Con su respuesta el semblante de Stiles parece decaer un poco y nota cómo sus ojos se apagan. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por permitir algo así, se decide a agregar:

-Pero sí que tengo para DVDs.

La pequeña y tímida sonrisa que asoma en el rostro del chico le provoca un vuelco al corazón, algo que no había sentido desde aquella mañana hace unos años en el salón de la casa del Sheriff.

-Están allí -se los señala entonces sin mirar.

Parece que se sabe de memoria donde está cada cosa.

-No sé cuál debería coger... ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

Le ve mover los dedos y los ojos por unos minutos, y piensa que podría estar ante un _ataque_ o algo así, pero no ocurre nada.

-Mi favorito es "El Lobo y Yo". Es un buen documental. Muy bueno. Es... muy bueno -murmura lo último mientras se enfoca en la pantalla del ordenador. Su mano derecha sobre el ratón se mueve frenética.

Con eso, Scott toma el relevo, sonriendo comprensivo.

-Iré a buscártelo, ¿vale?

Derek asiente sin quitarle la vista de encima a Stiles, que parece algo sonrojado bajo la suave luz del edificio. Desde la última vez que le vio el pelo le ha crecido, viste más acorde con su edad y su timbre de voz es algo más grave. También parece tener algo más bajo control su autismo y es capaz de mantener largas conversaciones, auténticas conversaciones.

-Carnet.

La atención de Derek vuelve entonces a Stiles, que le está mirando a los ojos, de forma muy intensa y determinada. Derek traga saliva y saca su carnet de identidad para dárselo.

-De Biblioteca -no se le pasa por alto el deje de burla con que lo dice. Claramente está jugando con él.- Sin carnet de Biblioteca no se pueden sacar los libros. No se puede. No puedes llevarte nada. No...

-Stiles -eso parece calmarle, ya que para de hablar y permanece quieto, a la escucha.- ¿Podría hacerme el carnet ahora?

El chico le alarga una ficha sin mirarle esta vez.

-Necesitas una foto actual y una fotocopia de tu carnet de identidad.

A Derek le falta poco para tirarse del pelo. No tiene demasiada paciencia, pero tampoco quiere molestar a Stiles.  
Una de sus manos permanece sobre el mostrador mientras que la otra masajea el puente de su nariz.

-En un rato tengo que volver al trabajo, así que no puedo...

Al notar un conocido calor en su mano izquierda, abre los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo Stiles retira la suya y se agacha para rebuscar en una mochila a sus pies.  
En ese momento aparece Scott, que coloca el DVD sobre el mostrador.

-Has tenido suerte. Este DVD es el único que tenemos disponible. Esta clase de documentales gustan mucho... -cuando repara en su amigo, frunce el ceño.- Stiles, ¿qué haces?

-Buscando mi carnet de Biblioteca. ¿Lo has visto?

Derek no debería pensar que el puchero que se instala en su rostro es adorable, pero lo hace. Incluso no puede evitar pensar en cómo sería besar esos labios, que a la vista parecen tan suaves.

-Debería estar aquí en mi mochila, pero no está. No está... ¿Y si se me ha perdido? Siempre lo tengo aquí en este bolsillo... Aquí mismo, ¿lo ves? -señala el pequeño bolsillo y vuelve a sumergirse en la búsqueda.- No está... No está...

Lo repite unas cuantas veces más, sin hacer caso de su amigo que intenta calmarle, hasta que de repente deja de balancearse y se queda muy quieto.

-He alquilado un libro antes -anuncia, tras lo cual coge el DVD para después sacar una ficha que hay dentro de la carcasa, apuntar su nombre, estampar una fecha con un tampón con el logo de la Biblioteca y alargárselo a Derek. Todo ello con una eficacia medida.- Tienes cinco días. Luego tienes que devolverlo. No puedes quedártelo. Es mi preferido.

-Vale, lo devolveré en cinco días -Derek coge el DVD y sonríe tentativo.- Gracias, Stiles.

-Tienes que vértelo. Te haré un examen. Y tienes que sabértelo todo. Todo. Es muy interesante. Yo sé mucho sobre los lobos...

-Eso es... fascinante. Me gustan los chicos inteligentes.

_Gente, quería decirte gente. Oh, por Dios... Me van a vetar la entrada a la Biblioteca por acosar al hijo del Sheriff..._ , piensa Derek, con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro.  
Pero sus palabras le valen una enorme sonrisa de Stiles, tan grande que hasta Scott se queda boquiabierto. Mira a su amigo, luego a Derek y nuevamente a su amigo.  
También Derek está muy sorprendido. Por lo general los autistas suelen ser socialmente nulos, pero por alguna extraña razón Stiles se acercó a él desde un principio, por su cuenta.

-Hasta dentro de cinco días, Derek -la sonrisa ha desaparecido, pero parece de buen humor mientras teclea algo en el ordenador.

 

Cinco días después, Derek aparece nuevamente por la Biblioteca, vestido con el uniforme y con su indudable atractivo a cuestas.  
Stiles sonríe tímidamente al verlo y, tras pedirle repetidamente el DVD, deja sobre el mostrador un folio y una ficha.

-Este es tu carnet provisional de Biblioteca -le explica Scott con una sonrisa.- Su padre le dio una de tus fotos para que pudiese hacerlo. Tendrás que darnos otra para el oficial. Ahora firma aquí -señala un pequeño espacio bajo sus datos personales.

Derek firma y se fija en el folio.

-¿Y esto otro?

-Creo que es...

-El examen -dice llanamente Stiles, interrumpiendo a su amigo y sin quitar la vista de encima de la tarea que tiene entre manos.

-Vaya, si te soy sincero esperaba que no te acordases...

-Soy autista, no tonto.

La respuesta descoloca a Derek completamente.

-¿Lo siento... ? 

Stiles niega con la cabeza más veces de las que hacen falta, aún sonriendo.

-No te preocupes... Derek, ¿verdad? Yo soy Scott -se estrechan la mano.- Él siempre bromea con eso, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-Lo sé, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Es bueno sorprendiendo.

Una risa cantarina se escucha cerca y ambos bajan la vista a tiempo de ver a Stiles intentando disimularla.  
Derek sonríe de medio lado y apoya las manos en el mostrador, para después inclinar el cuerpo en su dirección. Si Stiles puede divertirse a su costa, él también. Al principio su condición se lo impedía, pero ahora que sabe que eso no supone un problema en el día a día del chico...

-Sabes, no puedo hacer el examen si tengo dudas... Por ejemplo, ¿es cierto que los lobos se emparejan de por vida y que son capaces de mantener relaciones homosexuales... ?

El sonrojo es tan evidente en el rostro que Stiles que Derek se apunta un tanto. El examen queda olvidado sobre el mostrador.

**||~0~||**

Meses después vuelven a verse. Esta vez en la comisaría.

 

Derek acaba de volver de una ronda por las calles de Beacon Hills y le toca escribir un informe al respecto.  
Su mesa es un caos de papeles y post-its pegados por todas partes con números de teléfono y otros datos. Tiene que hacer varias llamadas e ir a unas cuantas localizaciones (además de rellenar el dichoso informe) ¿Quién dijo que ser ayudante del Sheriff era fácil?  
Hora y media después sentado en esa silla del demonio, siente la cabeza explotar y se lleva un par de dedos a las sienes para aliviarse un poco. De repente nota un olor dulzón mezclado con uno amargo.  
Al abrir los ojos, delante de sí tiene una caja con tres donuts caseros y justo al lado un café solo de esos de vaso de cartón para llevar.  
Pero lo que más le llama la atención no es eso si no el que sea Stiles Stilinski -el hijo de su jefe, sí- quien se lo haya traído.

-¿Esto es... para mí? -pregunta con cierta cautela.

El chico asiente mientras juguetea con la manga de la camisa a cuadros que lleva sobre una camiseta de manga larga con el logo de _Kiss_ ocupando casi toda la parte frontal. Derek sonríe llevándose la taza a los labios. El trago le sabe a gloria. Su cuerpo necesitaba ese respiro.

-Muchas gracias -señala entonces su camiseta.- ¿Te gusta _Kiss_?

Stiles niega con la cabeza y hace amago de querer sentarse, pero no lo hace.

-Me gustan las camisetas de grupos de música... -responde bajito, tanto que Derek tiene echarse un poco para delante para poder oírle.- Hago colección de ellas. Ya tengo más de veinte. Están en mi armario. Ven un día y las ves. Te gustarán, te lo prometo.

A Derek siempre le ha sorprendido lo mucho que el chico se esfuerza por parecer "normal" frente a él; es como si buscase su aprobación... Tal vez algo más.

-Stiles, no necesitas hacer esto para...

Enseguida se ve interrumpido por él, que le mira fijamente y con tal intensidad que derretiría hasta el iceberg más grande en cuestión de segundos.

-Quiero porque me gustas -suelta con franqueza justo antes de inclinarse y darle un pico en los labios, apenas un ligero contacto, tras lo cual se sienta, meciéndose en la silla con nerviosismo y rojo como un tomate maduro.- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

-No, no te disculpes -le detiene Derek cogiendo con suavidad una de sus manos. Es la primera vez que es él y no Stiles quien inicia el contacto, por lo que está temeroso de que ello pueda provocar una mala reacción en el chico. Sin embargo, este lo único que hace es mirar sus manos unidas y balancear sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- No estoy enfadado... También tú me gustas, Stiles.

Ha esperado demasiado tiempo para decirlo, pero sabe que la espera ha merecido la pena en cuanto Stiles le regala la mayor de las sonrisas que Derek ha visto en su vida. Y la más bonita y especial de todas. Porque va dirigida a él.


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño epílogo para finiquitar esta historia~

Quizá la parte más difícil de comenzar una relación con Stiles es convencer a su padre de que cuidará de él y hará todo lo posible por hacerle feliz. Derek aún no está muy seguro de cómo lo hará, teniendo en cuenta lo emocionalmente constipado que es y lo mucho que perdió en el pasado a causa de ser excesivamente confiado. Si logró salir adelante no fue más que, primero, por la culpa y, segundo, por aquel chiquillo al que conoció mientras barajaba la posibilidad de estudiar para convertirse en lo que es ahora.

Por eso cuando llega a su casa esa tarde, Derek sabe que únicamente con palabras no bastará para conseguir su bendición.   
Ambos están sentados a la mesa, mientras Stiles hace que ve algo en la tele al mismo tiempo que escribe en un cuaderno. A Derek le recuerda vagamente a la primera vez que se conocieron, y no puede evitar que su corazón se acelere con el pensamiento.  
Frente a él, el Sheriff mantiene el ceño fruncido, mirándole tenso, como barajando la posibilidad de lanzarse a su yugular y terminar así con su sufrimiento.

-Así que... tú y mi hijo.

Derek traga saliva y asiente ligeramente, asustado con la idea de fastidiarla si abre la boca.

-No muerdo, Derek. Habla.

Con esas palabras no le está dejando más opción que hacer precisamente eso.

-No es como si lo hubiese planeado. Simplemente ocurrió. Me... enamoré de su hijo sin pretenderlo.

El Sheriff suspira y se pasa ambas manos por la cara antes de mirarle.

-Puedo ver que él siente lo mismo por lo mucho que habla de ti, por lo que ocurrió aquí mismo hace años y por lo que me contó Scott...

Es el turno de Derek de fruncir el ceño, extrañado con aquello último.

-¿Qué le contó?

-Lo que Stiles hizo por ti en la Biblioteca. Alquiló algo para ti en su nombre. No hace nada por cualquiera.

Se le escapa una mirada hacia donde está el chico y sonríe suavemente. Este parece más pendiente de la conversación que de lo que se trae entre manos con ese cuaderno.

-Sólo quero que sepa, Sheriff Sti...

-John -le corta el hombre.

Derek asiente, suspira imperceptiblemente y pone ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos.

-John, soy consciente de la condición de su hijo, de Stiles, y no me importa. Creo que... él ya era especial para mí antes de conocerla. No sé... explicarlo, pero creo que hay algún tipo de conexión entre nosotros, algo que... nos empuja el uno al otro.

-¿Estás hablando del Destino?

-¿Tal vez? -se encoge de hombros.- Lo único que sé es que quiero a su hijo. Y me gustaría que usted me permitiese estar a su lado, ayudarle a cuidarle.

-Como una familia.

Vuelve a asentir, pensando que sí, que quiere formar parte de su pequeña y rota familia para así poco a poco ir pegando los pedacitos juntos.

-Como una familia -repite Derek.

Antes de que John pueda decir algo más aparece Stiles y deja el cuaderno frente a Derek, que lo mira confuso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una lista con las cosas que me gustaría hacer -dice sin más Stiles mientras coge un zumo de la nevera.

Tanto su padre como Derek se le quedan mirando, hasta que este último se fija en la hoja y lee la primera cosa en voz alta:

-"Ir a Disneyland". ¿Conmigo?

Presupone que se refiere al que está en Orlando. Nunca ha ido. Pero recuerda que su familia le prometió llevarle algún día. La memoria le provoca una ligera desazón, de la que enseguida se recompone. Lleva mucho tiempo sin derrumbarse y quiere seguir así.

-No, con Scott y su novia.

Y sabe que está bromeando porque le ve rodar los ojos,y además su tono de voz ha cambiado.

-Hay muchas atracciones guays. Y venden algodón de azúcar. Tengo muchas ganas de comerlo. Mamá lo hacía cada sábado para mí. Compró una máquina especial y a mí me gustaba verla girar y girar y girar... -entre frase y frase le da sorbos al zumo y mueve el otro brazo como loco para enfatizar su excitación.- ¿A ti te gusta el algodón de azúcar?

Derek sonríe, pensando en que no hay manera humanamente posible de que lo encuentre irritable, porque le encanta oírle hablar con tanta pasión. Siempre le ha gustado más escuchar que hablar.

-No me disgusta -se encoge de hombros, disimulando una sonrisa.- Así que, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

Cuando Stiles niega con la cabeza, a Derek se le cae el alma a los pies, aunque el sentimiento de devastación no le dura mucho.

-Te estoy pidiendo varias. La lista es muy larga y aún se me pueden ocurrir muchas más cosas. Oh, y... -señala una de las que están escritas.- ...aquí aparece nuestro primer beso. ¿Lo ves? Tachado porque ya nos lo dimos. No he apuntado un segundo porque me gustaría que fuese espontáneo...

-Está bien, me rindo -suelta de repente John, que se había quedado en silencio, estudiando su interacción. Se masajea las sienes y suspira audiblemente.- No veo por qué no podéis estar juntos. De hecho, me asombra comprobar que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Para espontáneo el extraño, pero no por ello menos cariñoso, medio abrazo que Stiles le da a su padre. Este se lo devuelve palmeando su espalda con cuidado y acariciando su corto cabello.

Un nuevo suspiro escapa de entre sus labios y se vuelve hacia Derek.

-Tengo una pistola y sé usarla.

-Lo sé, John. Trabajo con usted -sonríe con intención, tratando de hacerle ver que antes se dispararía a sí mismo que lastimar a Stiles.

Con eso dan por terminada la conversación, y mientras el Sheriff se pone a preparar la cena, Derek y Stiles comentan la lista; el primero intentando evitar mencionar las cosas comprometedoras que hay escritas por la presencia del hombre, y el último poniendo énfasis en ellas, sabiendo que eso avergüenza a su pareja.

 

Son disfuncionalmente perfectos el uno para el otro. 

 

 

**+FIN+ ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer.
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios me dan la vida (?) <3


End file.
